Neko Ai 2
by Hikaru2322
Summary: The sequal to my Neko Ai story. Enjoy! Yullen. AllenXKanda. KandaXAllen. I fixed Chapter 4! Rewrite Posted.
1. Chapter 1

Kanda hated the idea of allowing everybody to know that she is female, AND has cat ears and a tail. But, it was her choice. She walked with Allen towards the cafeteria to get breakfast. Together. Holding hands.

"Yu-chan! You're ok!" Kanda was glomped from behind. Unfortunately for her, Lavi just happened to be groping her. She shoved Lavi off and pointed Mugen at his throat.

"Y-Yu-chan?" Lavi was utterly confused. Allen stopped Kanda by resting a hand on her shoulder. She che'd and looked away. He tail was lashing and her ears where twitching in anger.

"Are you really Yu-chan?" Lavi asked.

"Thanks to Komui's experiment, I'm stuck like this." Kanda explained.

"Komui-nii-san did that?!" all of a sudden Lenalee popped out of nowhere. "Don't worry! I heard everything! I think it's great! I finally have a sister!" Lenalee cheered with delight.

"Wha?"

"Hey Allen-kun! Why were you holding hands with Yu-chan earlier?" Lavi asked.

"Because we love each other!" Allen smiled and pulled Kanda close.

* * *

The sequal is finally up! I know you guys all waited for this, and it's finally here! Expect updates to come weekly!


	2. Chapter 2

When Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee arrived in the cafeteria, it was only natural that they would receive many weird stares. Well, mostly Kanda. Anybody who stared at Kanda with lust in their eyes would meet a murderous glare from Allen. Lenalee, on the other hand, couldn't be happier.

"Kanda! How about I get you some new clothes! Pretty ones! I'm sure you're old ones don't fit as well." Lenalee had been waiting for a sister to play dress-up with all her life.

"No thank you." Kanda replied with a voice that meant: "Leave me alone or I'll break every bone in your body." Lenalee decided that she should shut up now.

"Allen! Lavi! Kanda! Lenalee! Chief Komui says he's got a mission for you." Section Leader Reever walked up to their table. The poor guy didn't know what hit him when he saw female Kanda with a low-cut tank top on. Not to mention the cat ears and tail. He quickly ran out of the room with blood dripping out of his nose.

"What's his problem?"

* * *

"Well, apparently there's been some recent Akuma sightings in Paris."

"City of love!" Lavi cheered.

"Um, I think that's Venice." Lenalee corrected.

"Oh. Right."

"Wow, for a bookman, you're pretty dumb, baka usagi."

"I want you all to go there immediately. According to the few finders who survived going there, there's a lot." Komui continued. Ticked off at Lavi's interruption.

"We'll head out right away!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi. Baka Usagi. Quit ogling." The four exorcists were currently on a train heading towards Paris. Lavi was staring at Kanda. She decided to hide her ears by wearing a bandana and hiding her tail in her pants leg. Believe it or not, it's quite uncomfortable and very painful if you sit down. Normally, she would bind her chest and pretend to be a guy. But not for this mission. Let's just say that her jacket was a little (ok, may be a lot) tight on her chest.

"I wasn't ogling. I'm just a little shocked is all." Lavi admitted.

"Well get used to it." Kanda growled. The train's arrival at the station meant that it was time to get going. The city was beautiful. The buildings were old, yet charming. Many people were walking in the streets. Disappointingly, there weren't any guys with berets holding loaves of French bread. Not even a mime. It was a common stereotype that France had been given. (A/N: believe me, I've been there. I was a little disappointed as well.) Allen couldn't help but gape at the wonderful scenery.

"Hurry up Moyashi! We're going to the hotel!" Kanda urged.

"Coming!" Allen sprinted in order to rejoin his friends.

* * *

Like the rest of Paris, the hotel was spectacular. For once, the Order actually booked a decent room. But, like always, they only booked two rooms. Upon hearing that, Lenalee stole a quick glance at Allen and Kanda. The two were holding hands. The look on their faces practically begged Lenalee to let them stay together. Thus, making her sleep in the same room as Lavi.

"No way in hell!" Lenalee finally put her foot down. Lenalee being Lenalee did what she always did to get her way. Cry.

"Alright Lenalee! Lavi and I will share a room! Just don't cry!" Allen pleaded. He wasn't about to let his girlfriend sleep in the same room as Lavi either. All Lenalee had to do was throw around some fake tears and she would always get her way. This especially worked well on Allen and Komui.

"Yay!" she smiled.

She turned around and grabbed Kanda by the wrist and started to lead the other girl towards their room. Allen and Lavi were left standing in the middle of the lobby wondering about what just happened.

* * *

"Hey Kanda, have you and Allen done _it _yet?" Kanda nearly chocked when she heard Lenalee ask her that. The two were currently changing into their pajamas and getting ready for bed. (A/N: There are two beds in the room. Sorry Yuri lovers.)

"Why would you ask that?!?!" Kanda attempted to hide her blushing face. But, was unsuccessful.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lenalee smiled.

"I-it's not like that!" Kanda yelled. Her face was bright pink.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody." Lenalee assured.

"Why would you ask me that?!!?"

"Just wondering. What's it like?" Lenalee looked at Kanda with eyes full of wonder. Of course she would be a virgin due to Komui.

"I'm not telling you ANYTHING!" Kanda didn't want Lenalee to know ANYTHING about her love-life with Allen.

"Fine then. What's it like to have cat ears and a tail?" _GOD!!!! THIS GIRL IS SO ANNOYING!!!!! _Kanda thought.

"I'm going to bed! And I suggest you do the same!" Kanda threw herself onto her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"What was that for? Was it something I said?" Oh Lenalee. You naïve fool.

* * *

This chapter is longer than what I usually do. NOW BE GRATEFUL FOOLS!!!!! Does talking about doing _it _now make this a Mature story? I dunno. I'll keep it under as Teen for now. How are you liking the story?


	4. Chapter 4

Komui had actually been right for once. There were multiple Akuma in Paris. The four exorcists quickly and easily destroyed them. But they just kept coming and coming. Little did they know, Road Kamelot was orchestrating the whole thing.

"My, my, Allen. You've gotten strong." She giggled.

"Road!" Allen glared.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. Yet." She ordered an Akuma to capture Allen.

"Moyashi!" Kanda flung herself in front of the white-haired boy. Sacrificing herself to be captured instead of her lover.

"Kanda!"

"If you can find her by Midnight, you can have her back. I'll even leave you a clue." Road giggled and disappeared along with the samurai and the remaining Akuma. There was a single slip of paper left where Kanda was once standing. It read:

_To rescue your beloved_

_You must go to the tomb_

_Of the poet of two names_

_If you don't find it by the next day_

_You can expect her to join_

_Him in the silent world of the dead_

Allen could no longer bear the pain of losing Kanda and collapsed to the ground on his knees in devastation.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Lavi assured. All Allen could do was nod.

* * *

Sorry that I only just realized that this chapter was messed up........


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me go! Why'd you kidnap me?!" Kanda was furious.

"So Allen will come and save you! Too bad Tykki couldn't be here." She replied with an evil grin. Kanda had already been stripped of her coat and bandana. Her true self exposed.

"You may be the killer of Skin, but you're just SO cute that I'll forgive you for that." Road turned to face the Japanese samurai. "How about we play dress up?"

* * *

It was already 10:30 and Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee had no idea where Kanda was. Allen was unresponsive and still in shock.

"Let's try and decipher this note." Lavi inferred while still dragging Allen. "Let's see. _To rescue your beloved you must go to the tomb of the poet of two names._" He read.

"Let's see." Lenalee pulled out a map of Paris. "What about the cemetery?"

"Well, I understand the idea of the cemetery, but how do we know which that it's that one?" he asked.

"Well, she did say _poet_. And this cemetery if full of famous poets, philosophers, and stuff." She grinned.

"Can't argue with that!" Lavi exclaimed. Upon hearing the location of his girlfriend, Allen suddenly perked up and dashed in the direction of the cemetery. Thankfully he was going in the right direction.

* * *

Sorry about not supplying the name of the Cemetery. It's been awhile since I've been there. Sorry about my suckish poem from the last chapter. I'm bad at writing poetry on the spot. Nor do I normally rhyme in my poems. Hope that you're enjoying the story so far! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

It was ten minutes till Midnight. Allen was desperate to find Kanda. The cemetery was bigger than they had originally thought. One grave stood out above all the others. But it was plain and you could barely see the name. It was the kind of grave that your eyes would glaze over. It was the type that would always go unnoticed. But Allen couldn't help but stop.

"Samuel Clemens." He muttered. Lavi noticed that Allen had stopped.

"Hey! That's Mark Twain!" Lavi smiled.

"Who?" Lenalee asked.

"He was a poet/writer."

"Then why does it say Samuel Clemens?"

"That's cuz Samuel is his real name."

"He's the poet of two names! Allen! We found the grave of the poet of two names! Just like in Road's clue!" Lenalee began to jump up and down with excitement. Allen wasn't paying attention to what the other two were saying. It was like he was in a trance. He bent down to touch the gravestone. When he did, a strange force began to pull him closer.

"Allen!" Lavi and Lenalee grabbed Allen just in time before he was sucked into the tiny grave.

* * *

Allen could feel himself slowly waking up. When he awoke, he was no longer in the cemetery and the tiny grave wasn't even visible. He was in a dark room. It reminded Allen of Road's dream world from his time in the Rewinding Town. He, Lavi, and Lenalee were chained to the wall.

"What a surprise. I didn't think that you would be able to find me." Road Kamelot. They were in her world. Kneeling on the ground was another person in chains.

Almost recognizable, Kanda had been turned into Road's dress up doll. No longer was she wearing her exorcist coat. Mugen was lying discarded along with her coat by the wall where the others where chained. She was wearing a short-skirted, cleavage revealing Gothic Lolita dress. It was as black as night. You could see a small sliver of her large tattoo. The many laces and bows were whiter than Allen's hair. Road had actually attempted to make Kanda look nice. Her hair was shiny and silky. Obliviously it had been combed recently. Her tail and ears where drooping with embarrassment and tiredness. A studded collar was around her neck. Attached was a chain that was being held by the Noah girl.

"Kanda!" Allen cried. She lifted her head in response.

"Moyashi. Took you long enough." She lightly chuckled.

"Road! Let us go so we can fight you fair and square!" Lenalee demanded.

"I don't think so. You managed to find your samurai princess. But that doesn't mean that you can save her by fighting." Road giggled. She snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared.

"You'll be fighting for her freedom in another way." She gave a sharp tug on the chain and Kanda jerked forward.

"Stop it!" Allen growled. Road threw her head backwards in a fit of creepy laughter.

"You'll have to win her back by solving my maze." With another snap of her fingers, the three exorcists stood in the middle of a very large maze. There was a tall tower with a single window looming above the walls. It was as tall as the headquarters of the Black Order.

"Your princess resides in the tallest tower!" Road's voice sang from the sky. Allen picked up Kanda's coat and Mugen and set off to rescue his one and only princess.

* * *

Whoot! Another chapter! Mazes are fun! Except when you get lost.......... Kinda tired. Chapter 7 will be released soon. Hooray for school being closed!!!!!!!!!

It was really funny. I had forgotten Mark Twain's real name. I asked my mom and she gave me an answer. Then I asked my dad. He gave me a different one. Then, we spent about 15 minutes trying to figure it out and how to spell it. So, don't blame me if Samuel Clemens isn't it or if that's not how you spell it. Oh well.

Hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	7. Chapter 7

Kanda hated being helpless. Wearing this ridiculous dress. Being without Mugen. And now she was locked in a tower. Awaiting her rescue. Fantastic.

"What is your gain from kidnapping me?" she glared.

"Allen seems to like you a lot. I don't like that." Road danced around the room. Kanda turned her attention back to the single window from which she sat next to.

* * *

Allen had been running in what felt like forever. But the tower didn't appear to be getting any closer.

"Allen. Are you sure you're going the right way?" Lenalee gasped short of breath.

"Maybe I can see a way out with my hammer! Hang on tight!" Lavi allowed his hammer's handle to extend past the top of the walls. But they simply grew as tall as Lavi's hammer extended into the air. _That's just like Road_. Allen thought.

"Maybe there's another way to get to the tower." Lenalee suggested once Lavi was back on the ground.

"The solution to Road's dream world is always the least obvious and the most obvious place." Lavi recalled the last time he was stuck in Road's dream world. Allen sat down on the ground. _What am I supposed to do?_ He wondered. He didn't want to lose a loved one ever again. He thought of all the wonderful memories he had of Kanda. No matter how hard he tried not to, he still shed a single tear.

As soon as it hit the ground, a bright light blue glow appeared. The exorcists jumped back in surprise. The glow became brighter and brighter. Finally, in a flash of blinding light, they were surrounded by brick walls and floors. They were in the tower.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kanda!" Allen cheered upon seeing his lover.

"Moyashi? How did you get in here?!" Kanda gasped. It was a little shocking to see people appear out of nowhere in a flash of blue light.

"Hm… I guess my key was a little too obvious." Road pouted.

"Key?" Lenalee asked.

"I know that Allen doesn't cry that often. That's why I thought that would make a great key to the tower. I guess I was wrong. Even if you managed to make it through the maze, you still wouldn't be able to get in without a single tear from Allen."

"We found you. Give us back Kanda!" Allen activated Crown Clown meaning he meant business.

"Fine. Here." Road shoved Kanda. Allen caught her before she could hit the ground. With a snap of her fingers, Road and her dream world disappeared. They were back in the cemetery. The sun was beginning rise and the sky's colors were vibrant and beautiful.

"I can't believe that Road gave up just like that." Lenalee sat on the ground in wonder.

"May be she didn't really want to fight?" Allen guessed.

"Yu-chan! You look so cute!" Lavi attempted to glomp Kanda but was slapped away.

"Here." Allen handed Kanda Mugen and helped her put her coat back on. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear and pulled her close.

"Whoa you two! Get a room! Save it for when we get back to the hotel!" Lavi panicked.

"I think it's wonderful!" Lenalee gushed. "I wish somebody would hold me like that!"

Thus ends this story. But it opens up so much more.

* * *

Yay! The end of my sequel! But just to make you all feel better, I'm going to be using female Kanda with cat ears A LOT in one-shots, crossovers, and other stuff. Hope that you enjoyed the story!!!!!


End file.
